Broken
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Greg's boyfriend isn't as perfect as he believed. Can Nicky save him in time? ANGST.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken **

_**Greg's boyfriend isn't as perfect as he originally thought. Can Nicky save him in time? Warning: ANGST. Characters not mine.

* * *

**_

Chapter 1:

Greg moaned loudly, reaching his high beneath the other man. "NICK!" He screamed, coating both of their abdomens with the sticky, white liquid, the mans face flashing in his mind, behind his closed eyes.

A slap echoed in the room, the all too familiar stinging sensation rocketing through his cheek, making him bite down on his lip until the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. "What? Who the hell are you thinking about when I fuck you? You got someone else's cock up your ass when I'm not around?" The angry, somewhat demonic, voice of his lover roared, still pinning him against the sheets.

The younger man remained silent, taking the additional slap to the other side of his sweat-sheened face without any further reaction. He moved to sit up, but the stronger man had other plans.

Grabbing hold of his wrists and holding them above his head, he leaned down, whispering in his ear. "Answer me, Gregory…" The voice commanded. The hands restraining the slighter man slowly moved toward his neck, thumbs pressing against his throat, quickly diminishing his air supply. "Are you screwing around on me?"

Greg's hands clutched at the elder man's muscular arms, trying to free himself from his current position, gasping for air. "Get the hell off of me!" He croaked. In a rush of adrenaline, he gained the strength to shove the man straddling him to the floor, quickly scrambling to his feet.

"How dare you…"

Without hesitating any further, Greg raced into the bathroom, locking himself within the safety of the tile walls.

He sighed, his breath coming in heavy bursts, his bare skin against the cold tile relaxing him enough to get his breathing back under control. Starting the bath, he let his mind wander, wondering how in the hell he'd ended up in this situation.

Dating Corey Ambrose had been his cousins suggestion. 'He's a good guy,' she'd told him when he'd gone to visit her a few months ago. Although, now he was starting to wish he hadn't listened. Apparently she wasn't privy to the controlling, abusive, sadistic bastard side of her old friend.

Slipping into the warm water, he let out a soft moan, the temperature soothing his Corey-inflicted aches and pains. He really did want to tell someone what was happening to him. It was hard enough hiding the evidence, the bruises, let alone the secret from the people he loved like family. But, he was scared. Scared of Corey, mostly, scared of what the team would think. They didn't even know that he was into guys, he couldn't comprehend telling them that he couldn't defend himself against one, he'd seem like a pathetic failure.

Even as a CSI, someone who witnessed cases just like this one on an almost weekly basis, he couldn't bring himself to tell anyone. He just couldn't.

He heard the soft knock on the other side of the door. "Go away!" he yelled, sinking deeper into the water.

"Greg, I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't cheat on me. You know how jealous I can get."

Greg knew that, he also knew that he shouldn't be falling for this. This is how it always worked. He'd seen it so many times at work. Abuser lives up to the title, the victim runs away, then the abuser comes back, begging for forgiveness. It was a chain, it never ended.

"Please, let me in. I'm so sorry, Greg. You know I don't mean it. It's just hard, knowing you work with all those men who could steal you away from me."

There was another sign. Excuses. Control. Apologies. It was all there, and he -knew- it. Then why did he find himself wrapping a towel around himself, draining the tub, and opening the door?


	2. Chapter 2

** Broken **

_**Greg's boyfriend isn't as perfect as he originally thought. Can Nicky save him in time? Warning: ANGST. Characters not mine.

* * *

**_

Chapter 2:

Corey had left for work some time later, leaving Greg alone in the apartment. Ironically enough his abusive lover worked as a clerk in the court house, someone who most of the CSI's and detectives encountered often. And none of them knew what a monster he was…

Now, he stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, assessing the damage he'd received. His clothes covered most of the bruises, luckily. However, the twin hand-prints on his face, the bruises on his neck and wrists and several other injuries were not so easily hidden.

Checking his watch, he realized he had less than an hour to get to work. "Damn…" He shrugged, locating the concealor he was using more and more often to hide these secrets.

Twenty minutes later he was out the door, having eaten a small breakfast, quickly changed into clothes suitable for work and triple checked that his bruises were covered.

* * *

A mug of steaming hot coffee was handed to him upon entering the break room, where everyone but Grissom was already gathered.

"Thanks," he whispered, glancing at Nick, whose fingers still lingered on the ceramic cup.

"You okay?"

He tried to seem more alert, not really wanting to get into an argument right now. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well."

The Texan nodded, falling back onto the sofa beside him. "Hot date?"

"Sure." He replied, staring into the cup of caffeine as he added cream, watching it change color.

Before Nick could interrogate him further, their supervisor entered, dropping several manila folders onto the table. "Sara, Warrick, B&E in Henderson. Cath, you're on the missing persons case at the Tangiers. Greg, you and Nick have a 4-19 in Summerlin. I have to do paperwork…" The salt and pepper haired man moped, shuffling back out of the room.

'Of course…' Greg thought to himself as he followed Nick out to the Denali. 'Fate must have decided to pick on me today… Nick's not gonna let anything go.'

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem… off." Nick prodded, pulling out of the Crime Lab parking lot.

Greg shrugged. "Nicky, I'm fine, really. You don't need to worry about me." It killed him to deny the pain he was in, the scars covering his body, the secrets he couldn't tell.

Nick gave in to that answer for now, knowing that there was something he wasn't being told. If Greg didn't want to talk right now, he'd try again later. He could tell hat his friend was in trouble, and it was far too late to stop worrying.

* * *

They'd been at the scene well after shift had ended, processing the three-story house took some time, even working together. By the time they'd piled back into the Denali they were both exhausted.

"I wonder if Brass found the husband…" Nick mused aloud, checking his cell phone for messages. Their victim had been strangled around midnight the night before, and the husband, one John Michaels, was no where to be found.

He wasn't one to jump to conclusions, but he had a pretty good idea of what had occurred, though he found his thoughts drifting to Greg on more than one occasion throughout the extended shift.

Greg had been uncharacteristically silent most of the time, only speaking when he absolutely had to, something which worried Nick further. When the younger man asked him to process the body, he realized just how much this case was getting to Greg.

Before the Texan could confront him about that, a cell phone went off. Greg picked up the device, visibly cringing when he saw the caller ID.

He could only hear half of the conversation, but he didn't like the sound of it.

"Hello?" Greg spoke timidly into the receiver. There was an extended pause and he noticed that the phone was several inches away from his ear. "I'm sorry, shift ran over. We're heading back to the lab now. I'll be home when we get done with this. What? No! I'm not! I… have to go… See you soon…"

Nick looked at him curiously as he pulled out of the scene. "Trouble?"

The younger man nodded weakly, his head leaned against the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Broken

**_Characters still not mine. Kinda spoilers for Overload. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 3:

"You know, Greggo, if you're in trouble you can tell me. I'm your friend, I'll do whatever I can. You know that, right?" Nick asked, exchanging his field vest for his jacket. The two of them were sitting in the locker room, getting ready to leave. They'd dropped the evidence they had collected off at its respective labs, there wasn't much they could do until that was processed or until Brass happened upon the husband.

The younger man nodded, desperately wishing he could change his clothes before he went home, he was sweaty and itchy and he was pretty sure at least one of his wounds had started bleeding again, but he couldn't risk it where someone could see. "I know, Nicky…" He whispered, lacking the energy to sound anymore coherent.

The Texan shrugged, resting a hand on Greg's shoulder, making note of the grimace that flashed briefly across the other's features. He let his hand fall away. "I can tell something's not right here, G. But you have to talk to me. I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong! Nicky, I'm fine. I've just… had a bad day."

"Care to explain that phone call then? Or how you handled that case? You're not yourself." Nick knew he was pushing his luck, but he was scared for his friend.

Greg pulled away from him, crossing the room. "You can't help me. Just let it go. Leave me alone."

"Then at least let me drive you home, you look like you're about to fall over."

Oh, that was just what he needed, another reason for Corey to think he was cheating on him. It would lead to another abusive attack, and, even knowing that he couldn't bring himself to admit it aloud. "No, I'll manage. I'll grab some coffee on my way out." He searched around him for his keys, only to look up and see Nick holding them.

The Texan shook his head. "I'd really prefer not to have to work your scene when you fall asleep at the wheel, okay?"

"… Fine."

"I'm glad you can see it my way, let's go."

Reluctantly he followed the older man out to the parking lot, collapsing in the passenger's seat. "Thanks, Nicky."

The Texan nodded, his mind trying to come up with ways to make the other talk. "You wanna grab a beer or something on the way?"

'I'm already in trouble tonight, at least if I'm drunk I won't remember it…' Greg thought to himself as he agreed to Nick's suggestion. "Sounds like a plan."

They pulled up to one of the local bars a few moments later, both of them making their way to one of the more out of the way tables in the back.

"Usual?" Nick questioned, looking to Greg for confirmation. The other nodded, head propped up on his arms, as the Texan ordered for both of them. "So, you wanna tell me what's going on?"

Greg shook his head. "You don't need to be involved." He gabbed the beer that was set in front of him, sipping at it quickly.

Nick seemed nervous suddenly, as if deciding whether he wanted to say something or not. "Look. I'm gonna tell you something about me that I haven't told anyone, okay?" He left out the fact that Catherine did because he hadn't really wanted to tell her.

Greg managed to look him in the eye, realizing that whatever was coming was serious and he needed to pay attention.

"When I was nine, something happened to me… something that I blocked out for a long time. I… I've kind of made peace with it, but I still don't like talking about it. My parents had to go out and none of my sisters were around to watch me, so my dad hired a last minute babysitter. She went to church with us, lived a few houses over, I saw her all the time. Well…" He trailed off, because he knew that Greg knew what had happened, just from the look in his eyes. "All I did afterward was sit in my room waiting for my mom to come home."

"That's… terrible, Nicky." He didn't really know what else to say to that.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, it was. So, if… you know, you're ever in trouble. If you don't think anyone'll understand… maybe you can reconsider." He stood, ready to go pay for their drinks.

"Wait. Nick…" Greg grabbed his sleeve, and Nick spotted a set of finger shaped bruises on the younger's wrist. "I… I'll tell you."


	4. Chapter 4

Broken

**_This fic has apparently stolen all my plot bunnies, because it's all I can seem to focus on right now. Characters still not mine. This one's kinda short... Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 4:

The next thing he knew, they were parked outside of Greg's apartment.

"You just want me to go in?" The Texan offered, taking note of how nervous Greg seemed to be. But, the younger man shook his head. "Okay. Let's go."

Biting his lip, Greg dug his house keys from his pocket, if he didn't need them for the door, at least he had a weapon to use. Such thoughts were not comforting. "Nick…" His doubt faded when Nick's strong hand landed on the small of his back, guiding him forward.

Nick was the one who knocked.

"What do you want?" Corey snapped, glaring at the man on his doorstep. Then he saw Greg, who was hiding behind Nick. "It's about time you got here, honey. I was starting to worry."

Not fazed by that, Nick simply stayed where he was between them. "Can we come in, please?" He asked.

Corey reluctantly stepped aside and the other men entered. "Who are you?" He demanded of Nick again.

"I work with Greg." He nodded for his friend to go get whatever he'd need for the net few days and then turned to Corey the second Greg was out of earshot. "I know what you're doing to him, and I'm not letting it go on. We are going to get Greg's things and I am taking him someplace safe." Nick paused, letting Corey absorb that much. When it seemed that the vein throbbing in the other man's neck was about to burst, he continued. "I, too, work for the LVPD, and if you so much as look at him wrong while I'm here, I will have you arrested before you can blink. I'd have you arrested right now, but I promised Greg that I wouldn't."

"I… you…. You'll pay." Corey snarled, but he did nothing when Greg stepped back into the room.

"You ready, G?" The Texan asked, keeping one eye on the bastard still standing a few feet away.

"Yeah." Greg nodded, a duffel bag in his hand and a pillow tucked under his arm. "Can we go?"

Nick nodded, making sure Corey stayed behind as they walked outside. "You okay?"

Greg didn't answer until they were safely inside of Nick's Tahoe. "Yeah, Nick. It's just… thanks."

He started driving, his condo was only about ten minutes away. "It's no problem." Greg put the radio on some station that played just about everything, and te rest of the ride was silent, both of them lost in thought.

Nick was recalling the conversation they'd had at the bar. Greg had told him everything about Corey and what had been happening. He'd shown him a few cuts and bruises which had nearly made Nick's stomach turn on him. Despite all the murder scenes he'd processed over the years, seeing Greg so hurt was a million times worse. Nick had offered Greg a place to stay, and Greg had accepted.

Greg, however, was thinking of what Corey would do to him for this. He was pretty sure that if Nick hadn't been there when he walked away, he would've been dead tonight. He was also pretty sure that if he hadn't told Nick anything, he would've been dead soon, too. He owed Nick so much for doing this for him.

It was still far from over, though.


End file.
